Przerwana blokada/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: IV. Podstępy Crockstona. Wkrótce cała osada dowiedziała się o historyi panny Halliburtt. Wierny jéj sługa nierobił z tego żądnéj tajemnicy. Na rozkaz kapitana rozwiązano go i kot dziewięcioogonowy powrócił na swoje miejsce. — A to mi zwierzątko! rzekł Crockston, przypatrując się temu narzędziu, piękne zwłaszcza gdy schowa pazury. Gdy go uwolniono, udał się do kajuty majtków i przeniósł walizę z rzeczami do nowego apartamentu miss Jenny. Młoda dziewczyna przywdziała znowu kobiece suknie, ale już ani razu nie pokazała się na pokładzie. Co do Crockstona, o tym wkrótce przekonano się iż zna się na marynarce tyle co konny gwardzista i pozostawiono go w spokoju. Tymczasem Delfin szybko posuwał się po Atlantyku. Na drugi dzień po wypadku, który opisaliśmy, James Playfair przechadzał się mierzonym krokiem po pokładzie, bynajmniéj niemając ochoty wdać się znowu w przerwaną wczoraj rozmowę z miss Jenny. Podczas téj przechadzki Crockston wielokrotnie przesuwał się koło niego i wpatrywał z dobrodusznem zadowoleniem. Widocznie chciał pomówić z kapitanem i manewr ten powtarzał tak uporczywie, iż w końcu zniecierpliwił dowódcę. — Czego tam jeszcze? zapytał James; czego tu łazisz za mną? — Z przeproszeniem kapitana, odrzekł na to Crockston mrugając okiem, mam mu coś powiedziéć. — A więc mów. — Oto chcę powiedziéć, że kapitan jest poczciwy człowiek do gruntu. — Dlaczegoż do gruntu? — Do gruntu i na powierzchni. — Niepotrzebuję tych komplementów. — To nie komplementa. Będzie na nie czas, kiedy pan wszystko doprowadzi do końca. — Do jakiego końca? — Kiedy pan dopełni swéj powinności. — A! więc mam do spełnienia jaką powinność? — To się rozumie. Przyjąłeś nas pan na swój pokład. Dobrze. Oddałeś swoją kajutę pannie Halliburtt. Bardzo dobrze. Nie kazałeś mię głaskać tym kotem morskim. Wybornie. Zawieziesz nas prosto do Charlestown. Doskonale. Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko! — Jakto nie wszystko? zawołał James Playfair zdumiony. — A naturalnie, odrzekł Crockston, przybierając jakąś przebiegłą minę. Ojciec jest tam w więzieniu. — Więc cóż? — Więc trzeba wyswobodzić ojca. — Wyswobodzić ojca panny Halliburtt! — Bez wątpienia. To człowiek zacny, dzielny obywatel! Dla takiego warto coś poryzykować. — Mości Crockston, rzekł na to James Playfair, marszcząc brwi; wydajesz mi się zanadto żartobliwym; ale pamiętaj iż nie jestem wcale do żartów usposobiony. — Mylisz się pan, kapitanie, odpowiedział amerykanin. Bynajmniéj nieżartuję; mówię najpoważniéj. To co proponuję zdaje się być zrazu szaloném, ale dobrze rozważywszy kapitan przekona się iż inaczéj postąpić nie może. — Mam zatém wyswobodzić pana Halliburtt? — Nieinaczéj. Kapitan zażąda jego uwolnienia u jenerała Beauregard, a jenerał nieodmówi mu tego. — A jeżeli odmówi? — Wtedy, odrzekł Crockston z najzimniejszą krwią, użyjemy innych środków i zdmuchniemy więźnia z przed nosa południowcem. — A zatém, zawołał James Playfair, którego gniew się wzmagał, nie dość że będę musiał przemykać się przez linię okrętów północnych, blokujących Charlestown, ale jeszcze, odpływając, mam narażać się na działowe strzały południowców i wszystko to dla wyswobodzenia człowieka, którego nieznana, jednego z tych abolicyonistów, których nienawidzę, tych gryzipiórków, przelewających atrament zamiast krwi! — E! jednym strzałem mniéj czy więcéj! — Słuchaj Crockstonie! zapamiętaj to sobie: jeżeli ośmielisz się raz jeden jeszcze mówić ze mną o tém, każę cię wpakować na same dno statku, byś się nauczył trzymać język za zębami. To rzekłszy odszedł. Crockston zaś powiedział sam do siebie: — Wszystko dobrze zważywszy nie jestem niekontent z téj naszéj rozmowy: wędka zarzucona... nieźle, nieźle idzie. Crockston odgadł. Jamesa mocno zajęły jego propozycye; odrzucał on je, ale przychodziły mu one na myśl ciągle i bardzo natrętnie; spotkawszy przypadkiem Jenny nieśmiał już podnieść na nią oczu, A szkoda! Młoda ta dziewczyna, o jasnych włosach, łagodném i rozumnem spojrzeniu, ze wszech miar zasługiwała by na nią spojrzał trzydziestoletni mężczyzna. James czuł się zakłopotanym w jéj obecności; czuł że ta zachwycająca istota posiada duszę silną i szlachetną. Pojmował że jego milczenie oznaczało iż odmawia najgorętszym jéj życzeniom. Miss Jenny ani go unikała, ani téż szukała i przez kilka pierwszych dni zaledwie przemówiono do siebie. Niewiadome jak długo trwałby taki stan rzeczy, gdyby Crockston nie zdobył się znowu na pomysł. Wychowany on był przez rodzinę Halliburtt i przywiązał się do niéj bez granic. Posiadał wiele zdrowego rozsądku, odwagi i wytrwałości; miał przytém, jak widzieliśmy, swój własny sposób zapatrywania się na rzeczy; niczem się niezrażał i z najtrudniejszego położenia umiał ciągnąć korzyść. Ułożył sobie wyswobodzić pana Halliburtt, używszy do tego Delfina i jego kapitana, następnie powrócić do Anglii ze wszystkiemi. — Trzeba koniecznie, mówił sam do siebie, by kapitan i miss Jenny porozumieli się. Jeżeli będą tak kwasić się przez całą drogę, to do niczego nie doprowadzi. Trzeba żeby rozmawiali, choćby mieli kłócić się; a głowę moją daję że pogadawszy, sam James Playfair zaproponuje to w czem dziś tak stanowczo odmawia. Ale Crockston dobrze widział że jego młoda pani i kapitan starannie unikali się wzajemnie. — Trzeba to przerwać, powiedział sobie. Zrana czwartego dnia podróży wszedł nagle do kajuty panny Halliburtt i zacierając sobie ręce z wyrazem wielkiego zadowolenia zawołał: — Doskonałe nowiny! Nigdy pani nie domyśli się co mi kapitan zaproponował! Zacny to i dzielny człowiek! — Cóż takiego? zapytała Jenny, gdy tymczasem serce jéj biło gwałtownie. — Chce wyswobodzić pana Halliburtt, wydobyć go z rąk południowców i odwieźć do Anglii. — Czy być może?! zawołała Jenny. — Ale tak! To człowiek wielkiego serca, ten James Playfair! Tacy to są anglicy: albo zupełnie dobrzy, albo nic niewarci! O! kapitan może śmiało liczyć na moją wdzięczność. Gotów jestem dać się porąbać w kawałki, jeżeli mu to przyjemność sprawi. Jenny głęboko się uradowała słysząc te słowa. Wyswobodzić jéj ojca!... ależ ona nigdy o tém nieśmiała pomyśléć! tymczasem kapitan Delfina narażał dla niéj siebie i swój statek! — Taki to człowiek z kapitana! kończył Crockston, zdaje mi się iż zasługuje on przecież na podziękowanie ze strony pani, nieprawdaż, miss Jenny? — Nietylko na podziękowanie, ale na wieczną wdzięczność, zawołała młoda dziewczyna. I natychmiast wyszła z kajuty, by wynurzyć Jamesowi Playfair uczucia, jakiemi przepełnione było jéj serce. — Dobrze idzie! dobrze idzie! mruczał tymczasem Crockston; już nawet nie idzie, ale biegnie!... James Playfair przechadzał się właśnie po pokładzie i jak łatwo domyśléć się, był mocno zdumiony ukazaniem się nagłem panny Halliburtt, która ze łzami wdzięczności w oczach wyciągnęła ku niemu obie ręce: — Dzięki ci panie, dzięki za twą wspaniałomyślność, zawołała, któréj nigdy nie oczekiwałam od nieznajomego! — Pani! rzekł kapitan głosem człowieka, który nic nie rozumie, niewiem jakim sposobem... — Ależ pan narażasz się dla mnie na tyle niebezpieczeństw. Tyle już wyświadczyłeś dobrego, przyjmując mię na pokład swego statku, dając mi gościnność, do której żadnego niemiałam prawa... — Wybacz mi pani, przerwał James Playfair, ale wyznaję iż wcale nierozumiem jéj słów. Postąpiłem z panią tak jak postąpiłby każdy człowiek dobrze wychowany z kobiétą; wszystko to niezasługuje na tyle podziękowań. — Bezużytecznem byłoby dłuższe udawanie, odrzekła Jenny, Crockston wszystko mi powiedział! — A! rzekł kapitan, Crockston powiedział! Otóż teraz jeszcze mniéj rozumiem o co rzecz chodzi. Młody kapitan przypomniał sobie jak ostro obszedł się podczas ostatniéj rozmowy z amerykaninem; ale Jenny nie pozostawiła mu czasu do objaśnień i znowu poczęła mówić: — Udając się na statek pański, miałam tylko zamiar dostania się do Charlestown, sądząc że południowcy niezabronią córce dzielić niewolę ojca; to jest wszystko. Nigdym nie liczyła na uwolnienie biednego więźnia; ale jeśli pan w swéj szlachetności pragniesz i tego dokonać, więc proszę byś przyjął wynurzenie najgłębszéj wdzięczności mojéj i pozwól mi uścisnąć twą rękę. James niewiedział co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Gryzł sobie usta i nieśmiał ująć ręki, którą mu młoda dziewczyna wyciągała. Zmiarkował teraz że była to sztuka Crockstona. W każdym razie wyswobodzenie pana Halliburtt nie wchodziło dotąd bynajmniéj w jego plany i niemiał ochoty brać na siebie tak trudnego przedsięwzięcia. Ale jakże zawieść nadzieje powzięto przez młodę dziewczynę? jak odrzucić tę rękę, którą mu szczera wdzięczność wyciągała? jak zmienić na łzy boleści te słodkie łzy wdzięczności, spływające po pięknéj twarzy? Starał się przeto odpowiedziéć ni to ni owo, by do niczego stanowczo nie zobowiązywać się na przyszłość. — Miss Jenny, powiedział, wierz mi pani iż uczynię wszystko, co będzie w méj mocy, ażeby... I ujął drobno rączki, dziewczyny... Słodki uścisk, jaki uczuł, zamącił mu głowę, serce mocniéj bić zaczęło, słów mu zabrakło i tylko zdołał wymówić: — Pani... miss Jenny... dla pani... Crockston, patrzący na to zdaleka, mruczał tym czasem: — Idzie! idzie! idzie! Jakim sposobem James Playfair wyplątałby się z lego kłopotliwego położenia, nieumiemy powiedziéć. Na szczęście dla niego, jeżeli nie dla Delfina, w tej chwili strażniczy majtek zawołał: — Hej! służbowego oficera! — Co tam? zapytał Mathew. — Żagiel pod wiatrem! James Playfair opuścił natychmiast młodą dziewczynę i rzucił się na przód statku.